


The Horror of Myrddin

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birth, Dream / Reality, Egg Laying, Horror, Impregnation, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Monster sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Rape/Non-con Elements, Surreal, Tentacles, Violence, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Completely self indulgence piece. I wrote what I enjoy writing and had a blast. I understand this is not everyone's cup of tea. Actually it might not be anyone's cup of tea. For Ferdibert week 2020 I present The Horror of Myddrin.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

"There was something strange in the air at the Great Bridge of Myrddin, a cloying staleness that churned the stomach. The closer he rode the less people he found. After the war people had abandoned the area and a reason was never established. Ferdinand has been sent to solve the mystery. There were other observations as he drew nearer, some rather disturbing. The area was devoid of wildlife. Being a lover of butterflies and birdsong he noticed that their beauty was absent. Stray cats and dogs normally populated towns and villages in vast number but he hadn't spotted a single one. The feeling of unease settled into tension in his shoulders and goosebumps embellished on his flesh.

At this time of year the trees were normally lush with green. The nearer to the bridge he got the more naked and exposed the trees were. What was even more unsettling was the way the trunks and branches were contorted and leaning in the opposite direction, as though they were trying to escape. There were no flowers to please the eye and the grass was wastage brown. 

His horse started to grow restless, frothing at the mouth and sweating uncontrollably. Ferdinand encouraged toward motion with taps of his spurs and the use of the whip. It came to a point where the horse refused to acknowledge the encouragement. A violent rear followed by rapid bucks unseated Ferdinand, he flew through the air and landed with an resounding thud in an ungainly heap. Several unsavoury words were mouthed as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. He was ready to resume his journey but his horse was long gone. The terrified creature had fled as fast as possible leaving Ferdinand to continue his journey on foot. 

He couldn't believe his eyes as he reached Myrddin. The town was in a state of disrepair. Windows had been shattered and boarded up with planks of wood, tiles had fallen from the rooftops and smashed, and cracks and erosion were visible on every building. Ferdinand touched a door handle, due to rust it disintegrated. After that he decided to keep his hands to himself. 

The only building in a half decent condition was a little church hidden by trees without bark. Ferdinand has never seen a tree that seemed to be bleeding sap. It did little to shake his feelings of unease. He noticed that the building was engulfed in overgrown moss and ivy which had a distinct glow. There was nothing ethereal about the glow, rather it was eerie. The luminous moss appeared to be consuming the walls. In grand arches were very large stained glass windows, not uncommon for a church but the fact that the glass was stained piano black was unusual. Windows were designed to provide light but these windows did the opposite. He endeavoured to try and look within through the blackened glass, but could see nothing. 

Inviting him within was an open door. Normally he would have promenaded into a building with a theatrical air but he found himself hesitating at the door frame. His eyes travelled up the wooden frame, surprised to see that it was in perfect condition. He did not recognise the wood used. It was reddish with patina which was uncomfortable to look at for extended periods. It was only when he heard muffled voices within did he find the courage to enter. 

Once inside he stood at the beginning of a long aisle. It was so long that he couldn't see the entire length of it. On the ground were inlaid stones in impossible patterns, patterns which broke the laws of geometry, angles which shouldn't be possible. Either side of the aisle were lines of pews in the same unfamiliar wood as the door frame. By every pew were candle stands made from a golden metal holding six candles which bled a red light. Ferdinand blew a candle to extinguish it but the flame did not even move. 

Every sense, every nerve and the screaming of his heart begged him to run. Every beat pulsated unnaturally from his chest, like his heart was trying to escape his body and follow the flight of his horse. Ferdinand patted his chest, almost as though he was trying to reassure his heart that everything would be alright. With a hand firmly grasping his lance he ascended the aisle. 

At the end of the aisle was an altar made of solid black stone. The blackness made the heart shudder for some unknown reason. It was terrifying but beautiful, ugly but mesmerising, he could not look away from it. On the surface were old blood stains and shards of bones, signs of animal sacrifice. Cults that still performed ritual sacrifice still existed but most kept themselves from the sight of outsiders. 

"It is rare to have visitors these days." The velvety voice made Ferdinand gasp in surprise. He looked around himself frantically attempting to locate the source. 

"Most people fled when the scent settled here. Few people dare to speak of Myrddin now." Finally the speaker revealed himself, a man draped in oversized black robes decorated with the embroidery of unfamiliar symbols . His skin was sickly pale and appeared to be constantly quivering yet still. One eye was veiled by a thick mop of hair while the other was a dull slit. Ferdinand did not like looking at the man but the demands of his etiquette training meant he had no choice. 

"What brings you to Myrddin sir?"

Ferdinand noisily cleared his throat, fighting back the lump that had formed. "There were rumours of a disturbance in Myrddin. I came to investigate." He tried to sound brave but his trembling lips had forsaken him. He tried to adopt the stance of a warrior but his fidgeting gave him away. ,

"A disturbance?" The strange man softly chuckled, a chuckle that made every hair stand on end. "Interesting usage of word. What is meant by a disturbance! " 

"Would you call it something different!" Ferdinand's question hung in the air as the strange man ponder his answer. 

"If what happened here is disturbing then calling it a disturbance would be appropriate." The man drew nearer but not in steps, no, he appeared to slither upon the ground. Ferdinand instantly found himself spooked by the horrendous inhuman way he moved. 

"Ferdinand .von Aegir." The strange man stolen the name from his mind and whispered it in a voice that made him uncontrollably shake . "Prime Minister Duke Aegir."

"Who are you?" He wanted to step away but something kept him frozen to the spot. 

"My human name is Hubert.The human tongue is incapable of pronouncing my real name!." As he spoke Ferdinand could feel his icy breath brush against his outer earlobe. 

" Human name? What? " Ferdinand fearfully gasped, the hand on his lance fused shut, unable to wield his weapon. One blink and then another but he was unable to clear his vision. Blurs clouded his vision, creating pixelated sights. His head started to tell heavy, like lead, almost too weighty for his neck to hold up. Then blank......


	2. Chapter 2

Ferdinand was alive again. Consciousness had crept up upon him like a thief in the shadows, sluggishly pulling him out of his empty dreamscape. He laid sprawled out, too heavy to move, like a spider with bronze limbs. The taste in his mouth was bittersweet vileness, like a cat had used his mouth as a latrine. Blink, his sight was the haze of snowy mist, everything was blurry silhouettes rather than clear objects. As his senses regained their usefulness he felt a firm mattress supporting his body, a lifeless flat pillow supporting his head and cool cotton draped over his chest.

Sitting up was a arduous process. First he had to deal with the throbbing heaviness between his eyes. Every time he endeavoured to rise, his neck felt as though it would snap. Fatigue had possessed his muscles making them disobedient to his desires. He decided to try and use the headboard to pull himself into an upright position. However one touch and he curled up in a frightened ball. fear forced his eyes to fuse shut and his hands to cover his ears. What he had touched was a wood so unnaturally cold and smooth that it horrified the senses. The beat of his heart felt like elephants dancing the conga on his ribcage. One of those elephants must have stepped on his windpipe because breathing was becoming difficult. 

"I was worried that you would never awaken." Deep and smooth like chocolate was the voice which aroused his ears. If Hubert continued to speak Ferdinand was certain he would be hypnotized.From behind his coiled body he peered out at the strange man who was seated in a rocking chair by the bed. His fingers were locked in the triangle of deep contemplation as he rocked to a sinister rhythm. Ferdinand couldn't meet his gaze, his eyes were eerily emotionless.

"How long was I unconscious?" The goosebumps engraved on his flesh began to feel hot, thousands of tiny hot pokers tendering him. He tried not to scratch but couldn't help himself. They were an invisible rash he just had to itch. 

"Time is subjective and ultimately irrelevant. Humans find comfort in the irrelevant. As creatures of routine you are predictable." Hubert mused as his eyes seemed to be thoroughly scanning Ferdinand, absorbing data from even the slightest movement.

He must still be hallucinating, Hubert was speaking as though he wasn't human., considering how awful he felt that must be the case. As he stretched out his aching limbs the strain of fatigued had lifted slightly from them. For even the tiniest of relief he was thankful. "My mouth feels like the Valley of Torment."

Hubert rose from his seat and moved across the floor in an insectoid fashion. Ferdinand squirmed as he moved in an impossible zigzag line. "Let me make you some refreshment. You haven't consumed since your arrival. Some of your discomfort is due to basic human requirements for survival " The kettle was brought to the boil and poured into a mug containing some beans which resembled kidney stones. 

Ferdinand felt relief as the mug felt of normal ceramics. The liquid within hummed with a dusty and thick scent. It wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't enticing either. The appearance was more unappealing, dark and murky, almost a swamp in a mug. Upon taking a sizeable mouthful he grimaced, never had he tasted something as bitter and as muddy in texture. Due to his dehydration he finished the rest off quickly but he wouldn't be requesting more any time soon. 

"You need nourishment. I have made you a spread." On a nearby table was a selection of cheeses, bread rolls and dried fruits. Hubert gathered a few items onto a plate and brought them over. Suddenly Ferdinand felt energised at the sight of food. His once tired limbs enabled him to move without discomfort. For some strange reason his head felt lighter as well, no longer did he fear that his neck would break. Good dining etiquette was the hallmark of a noble but he forsaked his training due to a ravenous appetite. He ate plentiful using his hands as utensils. Mouthfuls were larger and not quite as thoroughly chewed making him forcefully swallow. Everything tasted so delicious with creamy cheese that melted in the mouth and sweet tangy fruits. The whole ensemble complimented each other perfectly. 

"Thank you I feel a lot better now." It was only after eating that he could access his situation . He remembered little of anything just before he fell unconscious. All he could recall was entering the church but nothing of the appearance. He did not even remember meeting Hubert. Why he fell unconscious in the first place was a mystery but even with his limited knowledge he could still draw a few conclusions. Firstly Hubert must have found him and taken him to somewhere safe. He was currently in his safe place in a state of undress. Suddenly his eyes widened in horror. Why was it only now that he noticed he was naked? Where were his clothes? A brief surveillance failed to locate them. Had Hubert undressed him? That seemed the obvious conclusion but undressing a complete stranger was highly inappropriate. Ferdinand felt violated, Hubert had no right to remove his clothing unless he was injured. He was certain he wasn't injured in any meaningful way.

"Where are my clothes?" Politeness had been replaced by a verbal lash of the whip. Ferdinand reached for the cotton sheet as a means of maintaining some modesty.

"You do not need...."

"Yes I fucking do!!!! " Aggression increased in his voice as he cut Hubert's sentence short.

"They have been abolished." 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ferdinand was on his feet, pacing around like a caged lion as Hubert continued to rock to the same rhythm over and over and over. 

"All their chemical make up has been deconstructed and turned to nothing."

Ferdinand simply did not understand what was going on. All he could comprehend was that Hubert had done something freaky to his clothing and it was no more. "Do you have any clothing I could loan? Something like your robes will suffice."

"You are mistaken Ferdinand von Aegir I am not wearing any robes. Your mind is creating the illusion of clothing because they are disturbed by what they saw. "

Ferdinand scratched his head, nothing made any sense. His eyes were playing tricks on him because Hubert was horrifying, that was unbelievable. This must be a sick game at his expense, it must be, that was the only reasonable explanation. 

"You are in denial. Look at me again. Close your eyes and look straight at me." 

Ferdinand squeezed his eyes shut, rubbed them with his knuckles and then set his focus on Hubert. The scream he made was reminiscent of the devout discovering they lived in a Godless world, of a mother who was watching her baby fall down a bottomless out and of the hopeless burning without the hope of perishing. His eyes had widened so unnaturally that they nearly bulged out of the sockets. Trembling, uncontrollable, disabling trembling was an earthquake rattling through his skeleton and igniting his heart like a shooting star whipping across the sky 

The weird, terrible, and petrifying creature was unlike anything he had ever seen. It defied human visualisation and human descriptive prowess. It was so horrible that there wasn't a potent enough simile to describe it. The lower half of the creature was a writhing mass of tentacles, a swarm enabling horrendous inhuman movement. Millions of suckers seemed to absorb the surrounding atmosphere like black holes.Hubert's stomach took the form of a grotesque blob smothered with gormless eyes staring directly at him. Above the belly of eyes was an humanoid torso and arms covered with a luminous smooth, oily, whale-like skin of a colour similar to grey but unlike any he had seen. Protruding from the creatures head were two ghastly horns that curved inwards towards each other like a perversion of the infinity symbol. From his back spiked a series of fins in a seraphim formation which disquietingly and incessantly beat without a sound. On his long stranglers hands were mouths constantly murmuring unintelligible incantations. 

"You have no need to be afraid Ferdinand von Aegir. What I have planned for you is beyond human experience, beyond imagination and conceptions. You will feel and experience pleasure unbound and limitless, pleasure which has been restrained by your humanity. " The closer he writhed the more Ferdinand screamed and flailed his limbs in desperation. Tears glistered down his cheeks in waterfalls of terror. The screams were ceaseless despite the rawness of his throat. He could feel warm puss trickling down his leg. Before Hubert could touch him, his body couldn't cope and surrendered to unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

He ricocheted from his unconsciousness like a pinball constantly flicked by the flippers into bonus targets.. Knock knock, a million rioters were banging on his skull. Knock knock, his heart was a prisoner slamming itself against his ribcage, desperately trying to escape. His eyes snapped open to see a vacant ceiling above with a patina of strangulation knots. A grimace furrowed his brow as he sat up. Two fingers rubbed his temple to try and rid him of the pain. It was after several minutes of massage that he was ready to face his surroundings. Instantly his eyes focussed on the rocking chair. It was empty but needlessly and disquietingly rocking. Upon closer inspection there was a slimy ooze soaking in to the seat. Ferdinand flared his nostrils in disgust. Then his eyes drifted to the table where the selection of food was once displayed. It was empty except for a fine scattering of crumbs. There were only two changes; the absence of Hubert and a glass of murky water on the bedside table. Thirst was a bane, a loathsome sour tang had made his tongue numb. Without hesitation he drank the water. Following the rapid consumption was a coughing fit due to the rancid saltiness of the liquid. 

He reached for one of the peculiar candles bleeding light like a gaping wound. The wax seemed to melt into lava hissing upon the candlestick. The wax stank of decay which didn't seem uncommon in this place. Everything had the scent of disrepair. 

Modesty was a luxury he could ill afford. Nakedness was a state he would have to tolerate until he was far away from Myrddin. He did not even spend the time creating a loin cloth from the sheets. He did not have the time for anything but escape. Hubert wasn't around so now could be his only opportunity.

The door wasn't locked, quite surprising but he was thankful for any good fortune. He dashed into the corridor and was greeted with darkness, unnerving complete blackness which was hardly penetrated by his weird candle. Arms flailed around him as he fumbled in the dark. He reached for the walls, for anything to help him find his way. For some strange reason no matter how far left or right he ventured he failed to find anything. He was drowning in the darkness, consumed by the heaviness inherit within it. Darkness wasn't just devoid of light it was a living, breathing entity. Millions of invisible hands pawed at him with grisly long fingers within the unseen. He continued like a wayward battering ram without a wall to destruct. Instead he hit the darkness with speed and force. 

Suddenly he came to a door and squealed maniacally in glee. He seized the handle as though it was treasure. Falling within he hit the wooden floor with a bone shattering thud. He pulled himself up with the power in his knees only to be confronted with a bed. His eyes were rubbed in disbelief. It wasn't just a bed, it was the same bed he had been unconscious upon with the same rocking chair, rocking independently and the crumb scattered table. The language he roared was enraged foulness. He was back to where he started. 

This time he elbowed the door aside and pushed into the corridor. He was greeted by walls made of the robes he thought he saw Hubert wearing. A deep inhalation of the drenched robes made him vomit from the distinct fishy aroma. There wasn't time to investigate the robes further. He hustled down the corridor like waves exploding into a beach, his sweat was the seafoam spraying everywhere. Clocks ticking, noises, repetitive, irritating noises of bells chiming were abrasions on his eardrums. Despite the thumping of head and heart he proceeded onwards. The robes closed in on him little by little by little by little. Chimes were stifled by sleeves, an endless rain of sleeve falling on top of him. The horizon of the corridor was concealed by blindfolded of sleeves. Hands reached out, digging and ripping through sleeve after sleeve after sleeve. Groping him, lashing at him from all around him. In a sea of fabric he was drowning and then he was overwhelmed by the chime of bells. Terror sweat made him tremble so violently his entire body throbbed until finally he reach a door at the end of the endless walk in wardrobe. Once again he fell through the door into a bedroom.

Ferdinand burst into hysterics as he noticed the same bed he had fallen unconscious upon, the same rocking chair still rocking without a means, and the same crumb sprinkled table. A ridiculous smile stretched his mouth as he shouted blasphemy towards the heaven. 

This time he kicked the door open like an enemy in his way. His reaction was to recoil in pain as he stepped upon a floor of glass feathers. There was no relief for his feet as he ran over the glass feathers. They ripped his flesh from his bones and were embedded deep until his feet had a peacocks plumage of feathers. The glass reflected nothing but the dank and dull, not even the wall of scissors incessantly snipping could be seen in their mirror. Clumps of golden hair were hacked away by the beaks of scissors. Ferdinand tried to shield himself with his hands but the scissors pecked off the top of his fingers. He screamed and yelled in incoherent rants as blood flowed like a waterfall from his wounds. 

A door, a handle, a relief from the swollen agony of his wounds. He fell through the door and became a crumpled heap upon the floor. Before his eyes were a familiar bed, a rocking chair with a ceaseless rock and a table covered with crumbs. He wept and laughed into his bloody hands painting his face red. He cried until his eyes were barren puffy bulging cysts. He laughed until his throat throbbed, making it difficult to breathe. 

As he gasped for breath he frantically massaged his throat trying to open his airway. Bloody handprints formed a noise around his neck. A reeling sensation was a storm in his head as his arms and legs suffered the burden of invisible anchors weighting then down. He wheezed, horrible guttering from the depths of his throat. Around him a puddle of cloying, clotting rusty blood. 

The constant swing of the rocking was grating him, morphing him into rage. He assaulted the chair by throwing it at a wall. It shattered like glass into wooden splinters and shards, none of his original form was detectable. The rocking continued internally as his heart and respiratory rates compensated at the same rhythm. 

The side of the bed saved him from tumbling again. He allowed his body to crash on the mattress. His fingertips were brought up to eye level, blue with the possession of coldness. Ferdinand wanted to sob at the sight but his emotions had nothing left to give him. All that was left inside was numbing despair. 

A moist silhouette formed in the mattress as his skin poured oil and sweet from the pores. Nothing was clear, not even the fingers level with his eyes. All his vision was a view through textured glass. Life was slipping from him again. He welcomed the end of his consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Hubert stood at the edge of the bed casting a luminous shadow over Ferdinand, the shadow was swaying to some silent music on its own accord. Tentacles rippled like a perversion of ocean waves whilst his eyeball smothered stomach performed deep undulations, oozing a sticky slime. The hand mouths spoke his name over and over and over, like a sinister mantra. "Ferdinand, Ferdinand, Ferdinand." 

Ferdinand focussed on a glass cup being held in the ghastly long twig fingers. From one of his tentacles he produced a murky and smelly exudate. Hubert's arms extended to an abnormal length and pressed the glass to his lips. Ferdinand gulped down the liquid with eagerness. A fondness had formed for the extensive saltiness of the excretion. Ferdinand yelped for more with woodland creature squeaks. He grabbed the tentacles and sucked on the tip.Hubert produced a little more which was consumed with gluttonous enthusiasm. 

When Ferdinand had finished drinking he wrapped his whole body around the tentacle. His legs looped as though the tentacle was a tree trunk he was aiming to climb. His arms embraced tightly never wanting to let go. Soft gyrations provided pleasure as he caressed his cock against the suckers, moaning with the suction. 

One of Hubert's hands gagged Ferdinand's mouth with utter gentleness. The hand was welcomed with yielding kisses as he cohorted. Tongue twisted with tongue in a snaky dance, licking every last bit of moisture from each other. The warmth within Ferdinand's mouth was replaced with the chill. 

The smooth oil inherent in Hubert's skin had mixed with the bodily sweat to form a protective balm over both of them. They both reeked of rotting herring and decay, Ferdinand has grown accustomed to the bittersweet sickly scent that encompassed everything. 

Hubert weaved a tentacle between Ferdinand's buttocks. The suckers stimulated the anus making him coo like birds. A wiggle and clench of his bottom invited Hubert to play with him. Every pant and ragged breath was consumed by Hubert's palm as Ferdinand grew increasingly aroused. Arousal made him glisten as more sweat was produced, his skin blushed in a sensual rosy hue and his heart knocked so fast that it was impossible to count them each beat. Coos transformed to cries as his anus swelled with pleasure. 

Circles were drawn by tentacle tip around the circumstance of the anus. "Yes, yes, fill me, fill me." Ferdinand begged bringing his knees up to provide greater access. Hubert leant forward, devouring Ferdinand's lips with bloodied kisses. Sweet pain tingled on his lips as they puffed out double the size. Just the very tip pushed inside, sending Ferdinand into a backwards coil of agony. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly the tentacles embedded deeper and deeper inside until Ferdinand's stomach bulged with its ample size. "Feeling full?" The haunting whisper made every hair stand on end like the spikes of a porcupine. Ferdinand did feel stuffed and stretched beyond normal human limits. 

A sapropel of eggs was excreted from the tentacles into Ferdinand's stomach. It was pure elixir giving him a high beyond narcotic and substance abuse. It was manna from the unknown Gods of old, sending his senses to infinite dimensions to experience infinite forms of bliss. As his belly inflated his body writhed in a distortionist's dance, a wriggle which should have broken bones and ripped muscles. His head was flung back so far that the impossible position should have caused his spine to pierce through his throat. 

His flesh stretched to limits beyond the natural elasticity of the skin to accommodate the copious amounts of eggs being stored within. Ferdinand came in inky sludge over and over and over until the bed was turned from white to black. Earthquakes of pleasure sent his legs violently vibrating all over the place. Internally his anus squeezed and sucked desiring ever further insertion. Cries became howls became roars and finally screams until the familiar darkness of unconsciousness welcomed him again.

.....

Ferdinand jolted up in his bed instantly checking his hands and feet. There were no signs of the previous injuries. He felt his lips and they were unharmed. Finally he felt his stomach and it was completely flat. Had it all been a dream?

That incessant rocking instantly started to irk him He twisted his body to face the cause of his discontent to see that vile monster Hubert seated in the chair. "What in hell is going on?" He started to sob uncontrollably as he buried his head in the pillow. "Why do I keep ending up unconscious in his bed?"

"It is the side effects of your pregnancy. Your body and consciousness are afraid of the unknown. Your subconscious wants to join us, become more than human, to enhance and expand infinitely." Hubert purred a monstrous sound he had never heard before. Be

"What! I am not pregnant. Look at me I am not pregnant." Ferdinand laughed maniacally as he stood up and displayed his flat stomach. His tear dripping eyes glared in protest.

"Another side effect of the pregnancy. Look again at your stomach. " Hubert spoke tenderly, an unnerving tenderness. 

Ferdinand looked down to see his belly inflated like an egg sac. Instantly his legs buckled under the weight but he was rescued by a sleek bed of tentacles. They enveloped him in a protective sleeping bag formation. 

"Remember Ferdinand, remember the flirtation and the dancing. You seduced me Ferdinand. Look deep into your subconscious and see the truth. "

Ferdinand gazed into yonder, vision of when he first arrived becoming clear and lucid. "Yes I remember..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes I remember..."

Ferdinand followed the aisle lined with pews crafted from unfamiliar wood and candlesticks with bleeding wax. Into view came a most magnificent sight, a beguiling monster with a pod of luminous tentacles acting as legs, a blobby gooey stomach covered with thousands of kaleidoscopic eyes playing with light in ways he had never witnessed, a humanoid torso covered with oily whale like flesh and a face devoid of emotion. "Oh my goodness, you are incredible. What are you?" His eyes were wide with awe and wonderment. 

"My species is nameless but in forbidden tomes hidden in the bowels of the earth we are referred to as 'The All Seeing Eye of the Ocean.'"

Ferdinand could understand how the strange creatures had earned their name. He could see more eyes then in the audience of an opera theatre. "Please do forgive me. I have forgotten my manners. To state is rather rude. It is just that you are so dazzling I lost focus on basic etiquette." 

"You have no need for forgiveness. You have already introduced yourself and told me of your intentions. I have an inn you can use as a base for your investigations into the mysteries of,Myrddin. You have a talkative yet honest mind. Since you do not know my name let me introduce myself. I am Hubert Von Vestra. I am very pleased to meet you. The moment you reached Myrddin our minds engaged in a million conversations. I admit I am fond of your boisterous tactlessness, shining positivity, dramatic tendencies and your vulnerability. " A extended tentacle reached for his face where his suckers kissed his cheek in greeting. Ferdinand chuckled as a ticklish sensation formed on the surface. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hubert. Are these sensitive?" The tentacles were held gently as investigative fingers drew the circumference of a sucker. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, squishy but firm, slimy but smooth. 

" Very, they are reproductive organs. Some excrete eggs and others produce a murky fluid for sustenance much like breast milk. If consumed by a human it will result in transformation. The human body is poisoned and slowly morphs into something more." Hubert was aroused but there was no physical evidence. It was his spirit and aura which purred to the gentle stimulation.

"If I danced with them how would that feel?" Ferdinand flashed a dashing smile as he held two of the tentacles like hands. Hubert did not have the opportunity to answer before he was swept off his tentacles and spun into a hypnotic dance. Poise and precision ; dance was made to seem effortless but it had taken him years of training to hone his skills. Every move was pure instinct as his feet weaved a tapestry of intricate stitches in the ground. All his body moved as one sinuous breath of air, a union of lightness. Lawless were his hips which spoke of raw sexuality as they dipped and swayed in deeply erotic motions. 

Ferdinand looked into his eyes and saw nothing and everything. Suggestively he brushed upon Hubert's fish lips with his mouth, inviting his tongue to the dancefloor. Swallowing the large flat black tongue wasn't easy, he choked and gagged as it filled his throat, making it bloat out. Ferdinand was intoxicated by the ooze of the tongue, coughing and sputtering were his moans of pleasure. As hot as fire was the burning in his loin, so sizzling hot that his crotch flickered like randy flames in rapid gyrations.

Hubert's tongue slithered back into his mouth allowing Ferdinand's lungs to fill with oxygen again. After wheezing Ferdinand regained his composure, his body continued to thrust and swing in seductive rhythms."The murky fluid you produce, what does it taste like."

"Addiction!" Hubert warned with a forcefulness in his voice.

Ferdinand huffed in disbelief, what utter nonsenses, addiction wasn't a flavour. "Impossible. I am Ferdinand von Aegir. My self control and discipline are renowned." Greedy hands reached for a tentacle and started to squeeze it like a tube of toothepaste. Hubert was experiencing great suffering but had not way of conveying it in a human way. Cruel teeth bit on the tip trying to encourage the flow. All Hubert could do was cry without tears. 

"I will give you a taste, please stop." Hubert spoke in the same monotone he used for human communication. "The stagnant air is tainting your judgement. You are acting rashly."

Ferdinand worn an apologetic gaze as he started to tenderly stroke the tentacle that he had assaulted. "I am sorry I do not know what came over me." He shook his head in shame. "You said that our minds have had millions of conversations. I believe you are telling the truth. My heart is happy to be near you. I know that with you and what you have to offer I can be truly great, beyond the pages of epic tales and educational volumns, beyond statues and medals, " He diverted hopeful eyes towards the sky. "Beyond anything I am capable of imaging. There is so much you can show me, infinite sensations and sights. I want them all. I want you as well my beautiful perversion of nature." Ferdinand spoke with such passion that tears clustered in his eyes. He fell to his knees as though Hubert was a sacred altar and kissed each tentacle. Hubert trickled a tiny droplet on the ground and Ferdinand feverishly lapped it up. 

.......

The memory stung worse than any insect. Ferdinand let shame prod him with sharp accusing antennas, his conduct had been deplorable, not becoming of a noble. "Is your tentacle ok?" Hubert nodded in symmetry with his tentacles. "In my physical form please only be nice to my body. The pain is not physical. The pain hurts truer and deeper then you have ever experienced. You have left scars on eternity. " 

Ferdinand believed that shame should endure and ultimately be his punishment. "What about the liquid, am I an addict?"

"Yes. Let me show you. "


	6. Chapter 6

Ferdinand was filled with the tension of anxiety as Hubert moved towards the door. What horrors awaited him on the other side? Chattering teeth was the side effect of remembering the darkness with the groping hands. The unwanted touches had been a chill freezing his spine to an ice sculpture. Widened eyes were the symptoms of remembering the attacking sleeves closing in on him. The uninvited violation of his personal space had been sinking sand slowly drowning his clarity. Goosebumps were the result of remembering the glass feathers and snipping scissors. The unwelcome brutality had turned him into a paper doll decorated with scalloped edged cuts. 

A Tentacle was extended, a source of comfort and reassurance. Ferdinand gripped to it like driftwood keeping him afloat in the vast unknown of the sea. Another tentacle caressed his cheek giving him hundreds of little sucker kisses. "Try to calm yourself Ferdinand. The stress is harmful to you and the babies." 

Ferdinand stopped abruptly, grounding his feet as hard as he possibly could. "Babies? Please clarity! How many babies am I carrying?"

"One and many."

It was irritating when Hubert acted mysterious. He felt like he needed to employ a master of decoding to figure out the secrets hidden between his words. "You are not showing me anything until you give me a number." 

With his emotionless expression he studied Ferdinand's deviant stance,: the arms folded across his chest like a barrier, the fiery glare in his eyes and the aggressive frown distorting his face. "The ultimate entity is indescribable, indefinable and inconceivable to human logic. You will give birth to smaller deities, a collection of formless bubbles who can morph together. The number is unstable and inconsistent."

Ferdinand massaged his brow as a headache born of confusion throbbed between his eyes. Why did everything have to be shrouded in ambiguity? What Hubert said was terrifying yet wondrous. The idea of giving birth to bubbles was bizarre however it was utterly chaotic the fact that they could combine. His mind had yet to process the fact that he was pregnant with deities. This birth was not a normal one, but rather had a sense of impending doom. "Will giving birth hurt?"

"To hurt is human. What you will feel breaks the barriers of human experience. You will feel more, experience more. "

A long exaggerated sigh was drawn from his lips. Why couldn't Hubert give him a simple yes or no answer. Why did everything have to beyond his understanding? It made him feel dumb and clueless, never before had he felt completely out of his depth. He caresses his stomach feeling movement within. There was something delightfully normal about the sensation. His eyes lit up like two dazzling sun and his friend vanished into a lovely smile. "Hubert! Hubert!" He squeaked in excitement at feeling the life inside him bumping upon his palms. Hubert's tentacle rested against the belly. Ferdinand couldn't explain it but something seemed to radiate from Hubert, something so moving and profound that it filled his eyes with happy tears. Hubert's monstrous black tongue lulled out and licked away the tears. 

"Are you ready to come with me into the corridor?"

Renewed and empowered by the miracle of life, Ferdinand nodded with a boldness he thought he had lost. He rested his hands on the tentacle stroking his belly and followed him into the unknown. 

What shocked him was the normality of the corridor. There wasn't anything extraordinary at all. It could use dusting because the dust covered every surface like a fine layer of snow, apart from that it was just a room of wood. He was about to ask questions about the sleeves, the scissors and the darkness but before he could speak he saw an ornamental bird smashed on the ground. On closer inspection there was a slime on the shattered glass feathers. "What happened to the bird?"

"You threw it at me. "

Ferdinand scratched his head trying to recall the incident. "No, I wouldn't do such a thing." Hubert gestured towards a pair of shadows who were reenacting the scene. 

"The shadows hear and see all Ferdinand. They have infinite memories..."

....

Ferdinand was an untamed wild thing as he flung himself at Hubert. All Hubert could do was create a wall of tentacles to protect himself. The wall was yielding and supple preventing the pregnant Ferdinand was harming himself or the babies. Rapid and unrelenting was the onslaught Hubert endured. Punches disappeared into the softness of the whale like skin and were ultimately absorbed. There was no fatigue to slow him down, just endless violence. 

....

"Why was I attacking you?" Ferdinand was shocked by the aggression he witnessed. It was completely out of character . He was known as a kind and gentle prime minister. As a knight fighting for the Black Eagles Strike Force he was not immune to violence. In war it could be alarmingly normalized. He had killed and seen bodies pikee up in the name of a new order, in name of an ideology. Outside of the battlefield violence was only used when he had run out of good ideas. 

"You wanted to drink my milk. You had consumed substantial."

Ferdinand wanted an reaction, anger, shouting even crying but Hubert gave him nothing. Without the emotional stimulus it was difficult to know whether to apologise. "I am sorry." He apologised out of politeness.

"You have no need to extend an apology to me. The acts of addiction are not the acts of the heart. "

Ferdinand found kindness in the reply even if none was intended. He felt comforted, something human amidst the strange. A smile formed but was kept subdued. He deemed it inappropriate to widened his smile after witnessing his dark side. "Have I actually been nice to you?"

"Yes... "it

The shadows started to perform a new scene. Ferdinand scrunched up his face trying to figure out what was happening in the scene. The shadow representation of himself appeared to be prancing around draping garments over Hubert.

"Was I trying to dress you?" It was strange but a feeling of warmth enveloped him. Warmth was the only word near enough to describe the new sensation Ferdinand felt. It was as though Hubert was giving his heart thousands of hugs. 

"You were playing with me. I admit to being charmed. You had discovered some human clothing and were enjoying trying to dress me. You were hysterically laughing when you tried to put a pair of trousers on my tentacles and I ripped them. Your laughter is good for the world. "

Ferdinand started to giggle as the memory returned to him. "Oh yes, I remember . I put my cape over your shoulders. I thought you looked handsome in it, handsome in an unconventional way." His spirits had been lifted and his charming smile had been restored. He held two of Hubert's tentacles and swung them in a light hearted dance. " I tried to wear your tentacles as a cape but you wrapped them around me like a scarf." A sigh lingered as he considered how his mind had played tricks on him. The glass feathers symbolised him throwing a glass ornamental bird at him. The endless sleeves symbolised him playing dress up with Hubert. He could only wonder what else his mind had hidden from him. 

Hubert turned his tentacles into the shape of a sun lounger and beckoned him to rest with a chorus of ocean music. Echoes and squeaks which had never been heard by human ear serenaded Ferdinand. New notes hidden did not fail to enchant. Ferdinand found himself sinking into a blank state, a state where the mind and senses truly rested and laid surrounded by a love deeper, truer than a human was capable.


	7. Chapter 7

Pain, it was indescribable, unbearable hell beyond hell. All the hatred and bitterness of the universe centred on his belly. Ferdinand screamed at a pitch not even dogs could hear. It was so shrill that windows and porcelain shattered. Up the walls cracks formed as the whole body shuddered with his screams. Lethargy gripped his limbs with an excruciating heaviness that was beyond known earthy weights. Movement was not an option. All he could do was lay there and endure the endurable. He hoped that this was illusory, that his mind was tricking him again. To believe that such agony could be real made him wish for death. 

Within the maelstrom he swirled in he was made dizzy and blind with pain. All his energy had to focus on nulling the senses to keep him alive. The tendral monstrosity that was Hubert slithered to his side at impossible angles. He placed one of his eternally chanting handmouths over Ferdinand's ear. Instead of the perpetual chanting it bombinated songs that defied musicology. Ferdinand could not hear these songs in a human way, they were felt by his essence. They were soothing lullabies sang in strange dimensions to ease the suffering of the sick. They were the lullabies that kept otherworldly gods in slumber. The other handmouth parted his golden tresses and licked the sweat from his brow. In the void of Hubert's eyes there was love. No human could hope to witness the tenderness, they would only see nothing. Ferdinand was his lover, the bearer of his offspring, every dimension he had every visited, every universe he had traversed and every number of Pi. His love was too powerful for the senses to endure. 

In a language that wasn't easy on the ear Hubert whispered in a sonorous voice. He spoke of the beauty Ferdinand had added to his existence. Then he murmured about the unearthly gardens of unparalleled beauty he was going to show him. Everything lovely came from his mouth. 

Pluvious pores soaked Ferdinand in oily, sticky sweat. Hubert did his best to absorb the uncomfortable level of moisture with his suckers. An ungodly rumble caused an earthquake that sent the entire town of Myrddin into further disrepair. There was a distant boom as the Great Bridge caved in. Now only flyers could cross to the other side. A sickly sweet perfume was secreted from his cock, his water had broken, birthing was about to begin. 

Scarce in motions but with a light quivering the babies were frenzied with excitement. The churning sound of the womb was enough to make a human vomit. Ferdinand leaked more and more of the vile smelling liquid until the sheets were eroded into a puddle of cottonspore. 

"Hubert!!!" He mouthed his name and Hubert felt the call. A droplet of his milk dropped from his tentacle into Ferdinand's lips. He licked at the bitter narcotic that turned his pain into a minor concern It was best that Ferdinand didn't feel the contorton of his limbs and the shredding of the flesh. His legs forked into an endless valley, into a bone snapping position beyond the splits. Just beyond his testicles his flesh cracked into a gaping crevice. Blood came in fountains of red until the mattress was dyed. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh they are coming!!!!!!!!!" The thought was shrieked in terror. Hubert wrapped his tentacles around the trembling hand and petted him. 

A tiny box too small for a clown to squish into, an entrance to a fortress with an entire army trying to squeeze through and a marble sized hole with a child trying to shove a whole bag of marbles into it, that was how he felt. Then he felt stretched and stretched and stretched, like an elastic band that refused to snap despite being beyond the limits of elasticity. 

"I can see one." Hubert seemed to purr with contentment as a rounded surface reflecting a kaleidoscope of luminous butterflies bulged from the birthing slit. Pop , that was literally the sound made when the magical orb entered the world. Fatherly love defeated fatigue as Ferdinand extended his arms to embrace his baby. The little orb floated into his arms where it was smothered with hugs and kisses. 

Once one was out the others followed. The number was so vast that they were impossible to count. Each and every one of them was greeted with embraces and kisses. Ferdinand felt so happy he could faint. 

When the birthing was complete the birthing slit fused shut leaving no trace. Ferdinand felt giddy with his little ones floating around him. They made high pitched 'meep' sounds as their underside were tickled and raspberries were blown upon them. 

"Ferdinand, you are my amazing. Thank you for giving birth to my beautiful children." He coiled himself around Ferdinand, the little ones joined in by joining together to form a beaded chain and knitting themselves around their parents. 

"Thank you for tolerating me. I couldn't be happier." Ferdinand doubted that his smile would ever cease.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on now, don't start arguing. Daddy has plenty of milk for all of you." Ferdinand wagged his finger at the scuffling orbs as they tried to collide with each other to knock a sibling off a tentacle. They appeared to not listen to the scolding and continued pushing each other around. Ferdinand reached for the little instigator and put them on the naughty spot to think about their actions. He then turned his attention to the little runt, a orb half the size of the others. With tenderness he stroked the smooth luminous surface of butterfly wing colours and pulled it into his chest. "Hey little one, you need to eat up to grow big and strong." Whilst cradling his little one he hummed the sweetest lullaby, a song composed of notes unknown to human musicians. He attached the little one to his nipple and it startled to suckle on black milk. 

" I see your mind has made peace with what you are." Hubert rotated the baby orbs, ensuring each had a turn on one of his tentacles.

"Oh what am I then?" Ferdinand laid the little one in his powerful tendral arms, the suckers held it in place as the burping was undertaken . Several bubbles were expelled from the little one as the trapped wind was released. 

"More beautiful than anything and everything beyond the boundaries of all dimensions." Hubert drew closer, his hands reached to hold the golden tentacles and kiss pathways of loving kisses up and down them. 

Ferdinand tried not to giggle as a blissful tingling travelled up his tentacles. "You are avoiding the question Hubert. Oh and your kisses won't distract me either, though....you don't have to stop."

As Hubert continued to lavish kisses into Ferdinand's two muscular tentacles he played a little game of footsie with his tentacle feet and the decapod lower half of Ferdinand. With eight delicately poised legs Ferdinand seemed to be performing a deeply intricate dance,moving with grace, ability and precision unbound. The orbs formed a daisy chain and gleefully spun around their parents. Pure happiness radiated from them for ten miles in every direction. Any creature within that radius instantly became overwhelmed with euphoria. They were so high that everything appeared brighter and more intense. It was like a rainbow of wishing stars that rained down from the sky and coloured everything neon. 

"Hubert! You really are bad distracting me with kisses and footsies. I should put you in the naughty pen." Ferdinand used the pincers on his back to playfully nip at Hubert's eyeball filled belly. The eyeballs blinked as contact was just missed. "What have I made peace with?"

Hubert let go and brought over a mirror made of black glass. The gilt of an unknown metal had been hammered into coral shapes. Ferdinand look in the mirror at his two eyes made of two suns. Light beamed down onto the surface and reflected into bizarre colour combinations. He studied his oily, scaly flesh made of millions of tiny golden sequins, so smooth and supple to touch. Then he took a moment to study his nematocyst hair made of barbed threads full of poison. There didn't appear to be a strand out of place. An extension of his long tentacle arms and a quick flex ensured that they were normal. He then checked his humanoid torso chiseled to perfection and his tight slender legs which balanced on their tips and then he checked pincers on his back. "What am I meant to be seeing in the mirror that I need to make peace with?"

"You use to see yourself as human." Hubert's voice was muffled by Ferdinand's honey hair. He moaned as he was stimulated by the poison barbs embedding themselves in his cheeks. 

"Really? How utterly vulgar! Have I ever been one of those mindless simpletons? " Ferdinand felt disgusted at the thought of being one of though petty creatures who warred and bickered about different false beliefs and things they could never hope to understand. They were nothing more than cattle that would one day obliterate themselves. 

"Never! You masqueraded as the prime minister for a while. I pretended to be human as well. We use to pretend to fight and argue all the time, mocking the humans." Hubert withdrew his face, puffy and bloated with exquisite poison..

"I remember it well. I use to challenge a human all the time and pretend to lose to her. How utterly amusing." He turned to the windows and gazed out onto the ruin of Myrddin. "I think our time here is done. Let us go home. The end of this world is nigh. "

Father and father with their beloved offspring gazed out at the rumble and ruin of Myrddin. The sun was just a slither in the ombre horizon whilst the moon reached for its peak. It was the end of another day, not that Hubert, or Ferdinand were limited by the human concept of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my nonsense. I apologise for everything.


End file.
